Disaat Eunhyuk Sakit
by Black Time
Summary: saat eunhyuk sakit, apa yang donghae lakukan ? keromantisan apa yang terjadi antara mereka ?#summary gagal- -/judulnya apa banget.


Disaat Eunhyuk Sakit

Main Cast : Lee donghae, Lee Hyukjae

Genre : Romace

Rating : T

Summary : saat eunhyuk sakit, apa yang donghae lakukan ? keromantisan apa yang terjadi antara mereka ?#summary gagal-_-

.

.

.

CEKLEK

"hyukie ?" sosok namja tampan namun berwajah mirip ikan-_- memasuki sebuah kamar.

Dilihatnya seorang namja dengan gummy smilenya tertidur dengan pulas di atas ranjang. terlihat jelas guratan kelelahan sang kekasih.

"badannya sangat panas. hyukie kau sakit? kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku ?" kata donghae -si namja ikan itu- sambil mengelus pelan kepala eunhyuk -sang kekasih-.

donghae kembali keluar kamar untuk mengambil kotak P3K. kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Di ambilnya plaster penurun demam dan ditempelkan ke dahi kekasih yang tercinta.

"hyukie, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu saat sungmin hyung bilang kau pingsan saat setelah siaran sukira tadi. maaf aku tidak ada saat kau sakit seperti ini." dikecupnya puncak kepala eunhyuk.

"eungghhh..." erang eunhyuk saat merasa tidurnya terganggu.

"sssshhhh...tidurlah lagi hyukie, aku disini akan menjagamu."

eunhyuk membuka matanya dan mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa dan tenaganya. sekuat tenaga dia duduk dari tidurnya. "eng..hae ? kau sudah pulang ?"

"ne chagi. hey hyukie, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sakit hmmm? aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, sayang."

"gwaenchana hae, aku hanya kelelahan. mungkin setelah ber-akhh...sshhh." tiba-tiba eunhyuk mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya. matanya tertutup rapat dan keringat dingin bercucuran. sontak donghae semakin khawatir.

"ssshhh.. kau kenapa? mana yang sakit?" katanya sambil menenggelamkan kepala eunhyuk di dada bidangnya.

"enggg...kepalaku pusing, hae. aaarggghh..."

"hyuk ! mau kupanggil dokter ?" donghae benar benar cemas melihat kekasih seperti ini. ia mengelus kepala eunhyuk berusaha mengurangi sakit.

"ani. tidak perlu. hae...dingin~" lirih eunhyuk. donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"kau sudah minum obat?" pertanyaan donghae hanay dibalas anggukan oleh eunhyuk.

"kau sudah makan, sayang ?" tanyanya lagi

"sudah hae. sebelum minum obat, aku sudah makan." jawab eunhyuk pelan. donghae benar benar tidak tega melihat eunhyuk seperti ini. dia tidak seperti eunhyuk yang ceria, hyperaktif, dan semangat seperti biasa. sekarang ia terlihat sangat lemah.

"tidurlah hyuk, aku akan menjagamu."

"ne." eunhyuk semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bisang donghae. hangat. itulah yang ia rasakan saat donghae memeluknya.

"hae.. pelukanmu hangat. aku suka."

donghae tersenyum kecil. didekatkan wajahnya ke wajah eunhyuk, dan..

chup~

"aku mencintaimu hyuk. aku sangat khawatir melihatmu sakit seperti ini. kuharap kau lebih menjaga kesehatanmu lagi hyuk. dan satu lagi, jika kau sakit, kumohon segera beritahu aku. aku merasa seperti kekasih yang tidak berguna saat tahu kalau aku menjadi orang terakhir tahu jika kekasihnya sakit." kata donghae lalu mengecup puncak kepala eunhyuk

"aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu kha-"

"khawatir? justru jika kau seperti ini, kau akan membuatku tambah khawatir hyuk. kenapa kau keras kepala sekali." bentak donghae.

"hae..kau membentakku? aku tidak suka kau membentakku seperti itu hae. maafkan aku sudah membuatmu tambah khawatir." lirih eunhyuk. donghae tertegun. kenapa dia tega membentak eunhyuk yang sedang sakit seperti ini.

"maafkan aku sayang. aku hanya sangat cemas melihatmu seperti ini. kau memaafkanku kan ?"

"ne. hae aku ngantuk." eunhyuk semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. tubuhnya benar-benar menggigil sekarang ditambah kepalanya yang pening.

"ne, tidurlah." tangan kirinya, donghae pergunakan untuk mengeratkan pelukannya pada eunhyuk, sementara tangan kanannya, digunakan untuk menggenggam tangan eunhyuk yang dingin.

setelah merasa eunhyuk sudah tertidur dan nafasnya mulai teratur, donghae segera membaringkan eunhyuk diranjang. menyelimuti tubuh kurus itu, lalu mencium bibirnya lembut.

"jaljayo sayang. cepat sembuh ne. aku mencintaimu." ucap donghae sebelum pergi ke kamarnya sendiri.

END

kkkkk...hanya iseng- iseng bikin fanfic eunhae.

maaf kalau feelnya kurang. gomawoyo readers *bow*


End file.
